


PruCan Oneshot

by rosebud1214



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1214/pseuds/rosebud1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany announced that Prussia is dying. What will become of the obnoxious country? Will a certain suitor help him? I apologize, this sounds way more dramatic than it actually is. It's just a oneshot I wrote for a friend and decided to post. Human names are used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PruCan Oneshot

(Prussia's POV)  
He was looking at me the whole time.   
I know no one else saw him but I did.   
When West said those words, everyone looked at me but he was the only one I noticed.   
His face was one of pure sorrow. I hated how it was me that caused that beautiful face to look so sad. I couldn't take it.   
"Gil where are you going?" I heard Alfred call out after me, but I ignored him. I ignored them all. How had this day started out so well and ended up like this?  
~  
"WEST. WEEEEEST" I yelled out to my brother who was purposely ignoring me.   
"What do you want Gilbert I am very busy?"  
"Make me some pancakes"  
"Make your own damn pancakes"  
"No"  
"Have your little boyfriend make you some pancakes. Aren't those his specialty?" he said, the corners if his mouth twitching slightly.   
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND ARSCHLOCH WHY DONT YOU GO SUCK FELI'S DICK SINCE HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND" I screamed at him and left the house.   
I ended up at his favorite place, the small ice rink a few miles from me and my brother's house. He was there, just as I expected, and getting ready to put on his gear. He had on a cute little shirt with polka dots and a chain on his belt with that goddamn maple leaf that was on almost everything that kid owned.   
I watched him from afar as he put on his hockey gear, paying close attention as his slender fingers laced up his skates. He finally put on his helmet and got onto the ice, but not before grabbing his old as balls hockey stick. His opponent, as it turns out, was Alfred, and it seemed like he wasn't going to show any mercy.   
"You ready for this Mattie? I don't think you are"  
"I'm perfectly ready Al. After all, I've beaten you all 42 times we've faced each other" I heard his quiet voice say, and my heart leapt in my chest.   
"We'll see about that moose fucker" Alfred shouted in his extremely obnoxious voice and swung his stick at the puck, only to miss and hit Matt straight in the face.   
"Holy fuck dude are you okay?!" I heard Alfred ask, but all I could hear was my blood rushing in my ears in anger.   
"ALFRED YOU DUMMKOPF WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" I roared and startled both men.   
"H-hey Gil why are you here?" Matt's quiet voice came from behind his face guard which fortunately had taken most of the force from the hit.   
"I-I.." I stuttered unable to get the words out. Alfred was smirking at me.   
"What the fuck are you looking at arschloch?"  
"Nothing. Just answer Mattie's question Gil"  
"I-I was just going for a walk and I ended up here" I said, glaring at Alfred.   
"I totally didn't know you would be here though if that's what you're thinking" I said a little too quickly. Al's smirk only widened.   
"If you don't wipe that smirk off your face I will smack it off you. Anyway, are you okay Matt?"   
"I'm fine thank you" he said with a smile that sent my heart into a full on gymnastics routine.   
"Do you want some ice or something? Or a tissue? It looks like your nose is bleeding a little" I asked him.   
"Yes that would be great Gil"  
I managed to seduce the lady at the concession stand to give me a free order of fries along with the ice for Matt and I walked over to the bench where he sat, pinching his nose with a tissue.   
"Here's some ice. I also convinced the lady at the concession stand to give me these for free with a little of my charm, but I'm pretty sure it was my sheer awesomeness that closed the deal" I said with a wink. Mein gott that was fucking pathetic.   
"No surprise there" I heard him say quietly, although I suppose I wasn't supposed to.   
"That's great Gil. I was pretty hungry"  
We sat in silence for a few minutes. Awkward, awkward silence. After we had finished the fries I finally got up some courage.   
"H-hey Matt..."  
"Yeah?"  
And I lost it.   
"N-nothing. I'll see you at the meeting later right?"  
"Yep. I'm sure you're the only one who will though" he said with a shrug.   
Damn that was adorable. It made my courage soar once again.   
"M-maybe after we can go get some ice cream or something, i-if you want" I asked him shakily.   
"That would be great" he smiled up at me.   
Fuck yeah.   
~  
"You okay Gilbert?"  
"It's all gonna be alright man you'll be fine"  
"I'm so sorry Gil I can't believe this is happening!"  
Everyone started talking at once after I finally made my way back into the conference room.   
Concerns, condolences, you'd think someone else was dying.   
I ignored them. The only one I noticed was him. He looked as if he wanted to say something; he kept opening and closing his mouth and looking around nervously.  
"HEY. EVERYONE. STOP TALKING. MATTHEW WANTS TO SAY SOMETHING" I shouted, startling everyone. Matt's eyes widened and he looked very taken aback.   
"Oh yes, hello Matthew. I didn't notice you were here. You may speak" Arthur said. What a prick.   
"Um...um..."  
"Spit it out Mattie we don't got all day ya know!"   
"Shut up Alfred"  
"Sorry Arthur"  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP" Matt yelled as loud as he could, which honestly was barely above his normal tone.   
"What I've been trying to say is...I'll give Gil a piece of my land"  
"WHAT?!?!" was shouted by just about everyone in the room, including me.   
I quickly avoided his gaze, only to end up looking right back at him. He was giving me an odd look, which I at first thought was pity. I ran out of the room again, this time with tears in my eyes.   
~  
(America's POV)  
Holy fucking shit.   
My little brother was in love.   
With a highly annoying German.   
After Gil decided to leave again, we sent everyone out to look for him because god knows where the fuck he ran off to.   
"Yo Mattie, come here for a sec I gotta ask you something"  
"What is it Alfred? I was just about to go look for Gil"  
"That's what I gotta ask you about. You love him don't you?"  
"W-WHAT?! N-NO OF COURSE NOT WHERE WOULD YOU EVEN GET THAT IDEA FROM?!" he stammered, totally blushing like an idiot. What a loser.   
"Well you did just offer him a piece of your land and that look you gave him is how I look at burgers. Dude, face it, you love him"  
"N-no I don't. I-I'm gonna g-go now" he stuttered and ran off, tripping over his own feet like a wimp.   
"Fucker I'm gonna set you two up if it fucking kills me" I said to myself.   
"Who the bloody hell are you talking to?" Arthur said, sneaking up behind me and scaring the shit out of me.   
"Your mom"  
"Classy"  
"No but really I need your help"  
"With what?"  
"We gotta set up Mattie and Gil"  
"Pardon?"  
"Oui. I agree" Francis said, also scaring the shit out of me. What is up with these Europeans and sneaking behind people like that for fucks sake?  
"So will you guys help me?" I asked.   
"Of course! Mon petite deserves to be happy!"  
"I think so too. The little bugger needs something good in his life"  
"SWEET. Meet me at my place later and we'll set up the game plan"   
*A few hours later*  
When Arthur and Francis arrived, I was sitting at my table with the plan all laid out in front of me.   
Actually, I was eating a huge bowl of ice cream, but the plan was in my head. I heard a knock at the door.   
"COME IN DUDES THE DOOR'S OPEN" I yelled out.   
"Alfred, you really shouldn't leave your door unlocked constantly. You're going to get robbed" Mr. 'I Know Everything' reminded me yet again.   
"Whatever Arthur. Okay so I got a whole plan in mind and you guys need to shut up and listen. Arthur, you'll dress up as a villain and F-"  
"Stop right there. No one is being a hero in this. We're trying to get two people who love each other to realize it and-"  
"I agree! I think I should come up with this plan since I am the country of love after all s-"  
"Why do you get to think of everything you bloody frog?"  
"Because I am better than you, the black sheep of Europe"  
"DUDES SHUT THE FUCK UP I HAVE A DIFFERENT PLAN"  
"Fine. Go ahead" Arthur said.   
"Okay here's the plan..."  
~  
The next day Arthur and Francis came over again.   
Today would be the day that Mattie and Gil finally realized how homo they actually were for each other.   
"Everyone knows what they're doing right?"  
"Yes"  
"Oui"  
"Perfect"  
We were hiding in the bushes by the pond where Mattie loves to sit and feed the ducks. We sent Gil a flier saying there was free beer at a stand at the pond where Mattie would be and then we would pull a full on scene from The Little Mermaid and try to make these fuckers kiss.   
"I see Mattie right now! No one make any loud noises!"  
"Practice what you preach Alfred"  
"Shut up"  
He sat down on the same bench as always at the same time as always. Man this bastard has no life.   
"Oh I've spotted Monsieur Gilbert coming down this way. Get ready for action"  
Gil was looking around and obviously was frustrated at there not being any beer.   
"WO ZUM TEUFEL IST DAS BIER?!" we heard him shout from hella far away. It seemed Mattie noticed too. He turned around and when he saw it was Gil he quickly whipped his head back, a slight blush on his face.   
It seemed Gil had seen him though. He hurried over and sat next to Matt.   
~  
(Prussia's POV)  
God fucking damn it.   
There was no beer.   
I wanted to strangle whoever sent that flier.   
I still looked around though, hoping it would appear. What I saw was much better though.   
I saw Matt sitting on a bench feeding the ducks. I thought I saw him look at me, but I guess I didn't. I ran over there anyway.   
"Hey Matt! What're you doing here? Did you get a flier for free beer too?"  
"Oh h-hey Gil I didn't realize you came here" he answered quickly.   
"I didn't get any flier. I come here every day to feed the ducks. It's pretty relaxing"  
"Can I join you then?"  
"S-sure"  
We were silent. Awkwardly silent.   
"Why did you offer me land?"  
"What?"  
"Why would you do something like that for me? I'm nobody. No one actually cares that I'm dying, they were just being polite" I told him, finally letting someone know my feelings.   
"Of course they care about you! Why wouldn't they? You're funny and smart and ho- I mean, um-"  
"Hot? Were you about to say hot?" I said with a playful smirk, but inside my heart was spinning like a top.   
"N-no I was gonna say-"  
And then I kissed him.   
I don't know where the courage came from, but I did it.   
I kissed Matthew Williams right on his adorable little mouth.   
He stiffened at first, but gradually he melted into it. I felt his muscles relax and I put my hand on the small of his back. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I licked my way into his mouth and soon we were full on making out on a bench next to a pond with no one around.   
So we thought.   
"HELL YEAH MATTIE. FOUR FOR YOU GLEN COCO. YOU GO GLEN COCO"   
"ALFRED SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH THEY HEARD US YOU TWAT"  
"FUCK"   
Matt looked like a deer in the headlights. I'm sure I did too.   
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN THE BUSHES?" I barked at them.   
"Shh maybe he isn't talking to us"  
"Alfred you are honestly the biggest imbecile I've ever had the displeasure to know. Let's get out of here already" Arthur said as he popped out from behind a bush, dragging Alfred by the ear.   
"Ohonhonhon you idiots got caught"  
"We hear you Francis" I called out.   
He came out from behind the bush looking very dejected at being caught. At the sight of me and Matt close together his expression brightened.   
"Mon petite has finally found his true love oh come here Matthieu" he exclaimed and pulled Matt off the bench and into his arms.   
"You guys are so weird"  
~  
EPILOGUE   
"MATT. MAAAAAAATT"  
"What Gil?"  
"MAKE ME SOME PANCAKES"   
"Get out of bed and I'll consider it"  
"OH BUT HOW COULD I POSSIBLY MOVE AFTER THE POUNDING YOU GAVE ME LAST NIGHT?"  
"HAHA DUDE YOU TOP?" Alfred burst out laughing. Of course he was here again. He never knows when to leave.   
I came out of the bedroom to find that in fact Alfred was not the only one here. Arthur and Francis were also here again, taunting a very embarrassed Matt.   
"Why are you guys here again?" I sighed.   
"I wanted to see how my little Matthieu and his gorgeous German fiancé were doing"  
"Francis we were here yesterday"  
"Shush Arthur. You do not know the love of a papa to his son"  
"Of course I do I mean A-"  
"OK WHY DONT WE EAT THESE PANCAKES MATTIE MADE AND GET OUTTA HERE" Alfred interjected.   
"Good idea" I agreed.   
This was our life.   
His family over often, West and Feliciano stopping by occasionally too.   
It was more amazing then I ever could have imagined.   
I went from the verge of dying to having the most beautiful life I ever could have imagined.   
And it was awesome.   
THE END


End file.
